injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lineage
Lineage '(also known as Lineage: The Story of the Phoenix) is an action/adventure, RPG (role-playing game), developed by Studio Raidboss and published by Headshot Industries. Set in Medieval Times, the game follows the fast paced, graphically acclaimed story of Katherine "Kat" Gray; an early ancestor of the famous X-Man, Jean Grey. With a third person combat system, the game utilizes loot-hunt-explore RPG elements, while allowing the player to switch between three unique characters during Story Mode, and create their own character during Freeplay. Lineage was announced on October 3 of 2013, and is set to release in Winter of 2013. The game is considered an MMO in some aspects, as well as an RPG. Lineage will be available for $59.99 at launch, with variously priced DLC to follow. Two special editions (one for Europe and one for North America) will be purchasable as well. Linage is rated M for Mature (17+) and may contain content inappropriate for children including, but not limited to: alcohol and drug use, blood and gore, intense violence, strong language, mature humor, sexual content, and nudity. (Reality: This is a collaborative effort created by Last Scribe of Krypton and Actingoutlove). Synopsis : ''Click here for the full story of Lineage: The Story of the Phoenix Set during the 7th century, Linage takes place in the far off land of Xaverius. Xaverius, a land of great beauty, is a trade capital of medieval times. Ridden with luscious woods, bleak deserts, and mystic beaches, Xaverius is home to many people. As the story begins, however, players find themselves in control of Katherine "Kat" Gray - a woman with super human like powers. A rare pyromancer, Kat has been sentenced to death by the corrupt, powerful Queen Frost. As the player takes control of Kat, they watch as her husband - Irek Summers - is murdered before her eyes. Kat escapes and is plunged into the wildly inhabited world, that seems as though it is personally looking to end her. However, Kat has only one thing in mind: vengeance and liberation. To free the people of Xaverius from the tyrannical rule of the Queen, and ensure their survival over the next long winter, Kat must rally her allies and ready for a rebellion. Enlisting help in two unlikely friends- a demigod named Sif, and a thief named Troy Barton-, Kat trains day and night for what she knows will be the fight of her life. But will she come out on top? The answer is in your hands. The battle is yours for the win. Gameplay Story Mode Story Mode is composed of a single player campaign, set in the vibrant world of Xaverius. Featuring the three main characters - Kat Gray, Sif, and Troy Barton (Hawkeye) - the main campaign revolves around an intricately woven story, written and composed by a team of highly decorated authors. The main campaign runs about twenty to twenty three hours long, and the total make up of the single player aspect runs around 57 hours, including side quests and exploration. After the completion of 20% of the main campaign (after the completion of the fifth main quest), players will be able to unlock Freeplay. Once they have completed 100% of the main story, then they will be able to up their difficulty settings to that of either Centurion or Phoenix. There are many unique features in the game, one of those features is that when the players are playing as one of three protagonists in the game, the other two are living out their daily lives, and you will be surprised by what you find the characters doing when you switch back into them. Another unique feature is the swapping characters feature happens in a "from-space-view" styled manner and was displayed during a Game Informer demo, which it showed to have ran smoothly and without lag. Freeplay Freeplay is the online aspect of Lineage. After completing 20% of the main campaign, players will be invited to Freeplay, where they will be greeted by an entirely new gameplay experience. Freeplay tosses out the three characters of the base game, and allows players to create and customize their own adventurer. Players will be able to choose from a wide variety of armors, weapons, and skills, as well as appearances (i.e. hair, skin, eyes, race). A total of four base classes (Warrior, Rogue, Mage, and Healer) can be chosen, which are then able to branch off into a total of 24 sub-classes. However, players can choose to do a "Jack-of-all-Trades" type game style, which allows them to pave their own skill set, rather than use a base set class. Characters can engage in the same quests as the main campaign, as well as perform the miscellaneous tasks that go along with it. Online Interraction Through the use of Freeplay, players can easily and efficientley interact online. Through the use of up to 400 servers (each with a capacity of up to 200 players), players can meet, adventure, and battle with their friends and other players from around the world. With the inclusions of guilds, and the use of the 2013 Lateral Sion Engine, players can hold massive, multiplayer GvG (Guild vs Guild) battles. Fast travel has been enabled for freeplay, as it is not in the main campagin. Players can also trade items, as well as gift other players. A new feature for the online interraction is the purchasing of property, which you must keep in tact. Failure to cut your grass, clean your house, or pay your weekly rent will cause the Kingdom's Authorities to either kick you from your home until you get the money, or burn it down (after prolonged refusal to pay). Combat : See below under the Combat heading for more. Melee combat has been overhauled, with weapon attacks taking a fluid - and much more realistic - pace. Weapon types are condensed into One-Handed and Two-Handed weapon skills, with the war axes and hammers, maces, and swords each benefiting differently from perks inside skill trees; for example, axes can add extra bleeding damage, swords strike quickly and can gain a higher chance of a critical hit, and maces gain armor penetration while striking at a slower rate. Special "finishing moves" have also been added, which allow the character to perform a stylish, extra powerful kill blow. Enemy Leveling System Some locations are set independently of the player's level and will not be reasonable for the player to attempt to take on at a lower level, whereas other areas will have enemies and loot set according to player level at the time of the player's first entry into the location. In the second case, the enemies will stay at that level determined by the player's first entry, meaning that a player returning to a location visited early in the game will be able to clear the location of foes with greater ease. Looting After a player defeats an enemy, they will be given the option to Search and Loot the fallen foe. They type of loot the player will recieve depends on the level, enemy type, and how intense/intricate the battle was (i.e. not defeating the enemy so easily, will give you better loot). For instance, bosses drop rare loot, whereas grunt enemies usually drop resources and low level weapons. Miscellaneous Tasks : See the Miscelllaneous Tasks list below. A wide array of miscellaneous tasks can be performed, which raise the players stats and skills. Doing endurance and combat tasks increase your strength and stamina, while some tasks may allow you to obtain more money. A new leveling system known as Respect (see below for more) allows you to gain the respect of Xaverius' people, by performing misc. tasks. The higher your respect, the less likely you will be reported for committing crimes or socially unacceptable acts in front of the populace. Skill Trees : See the Skill Trees list below; (Note: The skill trees for the three main characters will be set on their respective pages). Eighteen different skills are employed to interact with the world. Some skills are used specifically for combat, such as the weapon-based skill One-Handed and the magic-based skill, Destruction. Other, more passive, skills, allow for the crafting of items such as through Smithing or Enchanting. Leveling up happens when any of these eighteen skills are used to a certain point. Skills level up as well, and the player's overall level is contingent upon the levels achieved with each skill. The game's directors reported that there will be downloadbale skills in the future. Enemy Combat Enemy Combat (coined as "Free Kills" by early fans) is an original aspect of the game that see's the radiant AI at it's best. Enemy Combat is seen when enemies in the environment attack eachother. Without any involvement from the players, enemies might randomly start attacking eachother, due to lore rivalries, territory disputes, or ranking in the game. They will still be lootable, but this allows players to (possibly) let enemies take each other out. However, an enemy will revert it's attention to the player once it is done with it's task at hand. Enemy Combat does not deliver experience points to players, unless they perform the final kill. Navigation and Exploration Lineage retains the traditional open-world gameplay found in many MMORPG series. The landscape of Xaverius can be freely roamed either in third person point of view. Lineage gives the chose of traveling on horseback, running, or walking. When a new location is discovered, it is added to the map. (Thenceforward, in Freeplay, the location can be fast-traveled to). The land of Xaverius features brightly lit vistas of snowy mountains and icelands, vibrant oceans that can be swam in, dense, luscious forests, and dry, enemy inhabited deserts. Weapons and Armour : See the Weapons and Armour heading below for more information. Weapons and armor may be crafted by players at forges, and all gear may be improved upon using other crafting facilities provided that the player possesses the requisite skill levels and perks; this allows for a wide range of equipment variation and lets those characters with the highest skills outfit themselves with appropriately powerful equipment. The player can also enchant their weapons for extra damage and gain special abilities from them. Spells Spell mechanics have also been overhauled greatly. Elemental spells (i.e fire, ice, lightning) now have additional effects; fore example, fire deals adds burn damage per second when the target catches on fire, shock does an additional 50% of damage to the victim's Mana, and frost spells deal 100% of their damage to the victim's Stamina. Custom spells can be created during Freeplay, allowing characters to combine and name spells for different double effects (in Story Mode, only Kat's fire spells can be combined). All spells are learned through the reading of Spell Tomes. Quests have been implemented to gain Master-level spells in each spell-category. Each spell has a special casting animation and is often more potent than their lesser counterparts. Guilds Guilds are unique groups of players (local or around the world), that come together to perform unified quests and activities. Guilds can have an unlimited number of members and can consist of anyone. Guilds are run by Guild Masters (the people who founded the Guild), who lead their parties into GvG battles against other Guilds. After the games intial release, summits will be held in multiple countries to see who are the best Guilds in the games. Companions, Pets, and Spouses Player marriage has been implemented; through a brief courtship process the player may marry select NPCs of either gender, or other players online. This offers a housemate as well as a range of spouse-exclusive benefits. Players can recruit companions in the game. They can be found in taverns or some stores or by gaining a title in a certain area of the world. When the player becomes the Guardian of a certain hold they automatically get a companion to assist them. Players can also purchase pets to be their companions, as well as cattle and livestock on farms. Depending on the type of animal, players can either use them as decoration or have them actually learn battle attacks. Some animals can also be enchanted with magic and adorned with armour. Mounts : See the "Mounts" page for more information By obtaining, capturing, or domesticating animals from the wild or from stores, players will be able to train their pets to become full fledged mounts. Some mounts have the ability to fly, while land mounts sprint at a faster rate than players. You can adorn these pets in armour, as well as enchant them occasionally for added buff effects. They attack on their own, and you can fire arrows, cast magic, or swing your melee weapons from atop them. NPC'S Lineage makes use of the radiant artificial intelligence system, which has been updated to allow NPCs to "do what they want under extra parameters." The updated system allows for greater interaction between NPCs and their environments; NPCs now perform tasks such as mining, milling, smithing, potion-making, cooking, and other menial labors, and will continue to go about such business if the player speaks to them while they are working. Admins Admins are in-game NPCs and avatars that monitor player activity. They are considered the most powerful characters in the game, and are in-game replications of the real life directors, artists, and editors of Lineage. They wear unobtainable armour and wield unobtainable weapons. Two of the most famous admins are Jakob Valor and Illyana Lance. Combat Combat has undergone a significant overhaul; damage is proportionally higher than in the past and the pace is significantly fluid and fast paced. Special spell effects and an increase in the utility of bows through the revised skill of Archery make for often more dangerous - and consequently more tactical - combat. A major new aspect of combat, as well as significant plot device in the game, is the presence of Phoenix Presence or Cosmic Wights, as referred to in Freeplay, which use the cosmic abilities of the gods to manifest powerful, uncanny attacks- these include fire breath, a sort of "force" push, and a summon of lightning among other effects. The Cosmic Wights can be used intermittently and may be longer or shorter if more than one tier of the Wight is known. (Note: Kat can only use fire based Phoenix Presence). Stealth-based combat has also been improved with the presence of a cinematic "assassination" kill move that involves the player silently reaching up and slitting an NPC's throat if the damage of the sneak attack is sufficiently high. Additionally, stealth detection and sneak attack damage bonuses are governed by perks that can turn a skillful sneak into a fearsome opponent, even giving the ability to turn briefly invisible in the midst of combat by sneaking. One-handed weapons include swords, war axes, maces, and daggers; while two-handed weapons include greatswords, battle-axes, spears, and warhammers. Bows, throwing knives, crossbows, whips, chain knives, and staves (which shoot magic projectiles) feature as the game's only distanced weaponry. Weapons follow a material progression similar to that of other MMORPG's, starting at iron weapons and ending with Asgardian gold weapons. Miscellaneous Tasks '''Hunting/Fishing: Hunting and Fishing allows players to use their skills and inventory to collect game and fish. Multiple questgivers, such as veteran hunters/fishermen and shop owners, distribute tasks, giving you specific orders on what they want. Depending on the quality of the kill (i.e. sloppy kills or clean kills), and if you obtained the correct type of animal and objective, will determine how much Respect you receive from the populace, as well as the amount of money you receive. There are over 50 types of live game and 12 types of sealife. Pickpocketing: 'Pickpocketing is the act of stealing goods and money from NPCs' pockets. Pickpocketing acquires you more money, but can also give you a Warrant on your head- depending on how large your record is. Depending on how often you get away with your thefts determines how much your Pickpocketing skill raises. Note, that you can not pickpocket other players. '''Trade/Bargaining: '''Trading of items a major property of Lineage. This ability allows players to give each other items, for something in return (however Gifting is possible). Trading raises your Respect as well as gives you higher Speech skill (which allows you to bargain down prices). Bargaining, on the other hand, is the process of buying from NPC shops. Players will be able to bargain items down to a lower price, making it easy to purchase hard to find items. '''Alchemy/Enchanting: '''Alchemy is the process of crafting potions. By picking ingredients from the wild country outside of the Kingdom, or by purchasing them from stores, the player will be able to create potions that will increase stats in the midst of battle, or add special effects to their abilities. Enchanting is the process of permanently enchanting ones items. If a character is not a magic user, they can use an Enchanting table to add spell effects (i.e. burning, shock) to their weapons, armor, or pets. '''Jobs: '''During Story Mode and Freeplay, players will be able to acquire jobs around the Kingdom that allow them gain money, experience, and rewards. Depending on their performance players can either be suspended, fired, or given less or more pay. The following is a list of jobs that can be performed in Lineage: * '''Smithing: '''Smithing is the art of refining raw materials and combining them into improved pieces of armour or weaponry. (''See below for more). * 'Woodcutting: '''Woodcutting is the process of chopping wood for money. Employers for woodchoppers purchase all firewood in the player's inventory at once for the base asking price. Each wood chop produces 4 pieces of wood, each piece of wood is worth 5 gold each, and also weighs 5 pounds each. A tree will disapear after 10 chops, and will regrow within a span of 30 days. In some towns, NPC employers will give you a chopping axe, whereas in others they may gift you with a lumber mill * '''Waitressing/Waiting: '''The player has the ability to become a waitress/waiter at any tavern-like place of establishment. Upon choosing this job, the player will start off at a normal bar. Depending on their level of skill, they can be recommended and invited to work at higher places of establishment. They will receive work outfits designed rightly so. * '''Cooking (Chef): '''Aside from becoming a waitress/waiter, the player can also choose to become a Chef. The Cooking skill, a sub-skill of Alchemy, will increase upon becoming a chef. Promotions work in the same way as waiting, in which the player will be recommended to other establishments depending on their skill and work ethic. There are three levels of Chef status: Cook, Chef, and Master Chef. * '''Fisherman: '''Becoming a fisherman is slightly different than simply completing fish-and-catch requests. Being a fisherman requires you to work at a port, where you will be under the employment of a Port Master. The Port Master will lend you tools (i.e. nets, tridents, etc.) to accomplish greater fishing feats. The player will be responsible for catching, returning in prime condition, and preparing the sea catch for daily vending. * '''Construction: '''Construction is the process of building monuments and houses around Xaverius. The player will be able to sign a contract with Xaverius's Danger Room Company, which is in charge of construction. Through this contract, the player will be receive Smithing experience and money by building houses. You will be required to arrange blueprints, select the correct furniture and housing accommodations, and burn houses down when the person does not pay their rent. You will also be able to build your own house for free through this company, but will still be required to keep it in tact. * '''Farming: '''Farming refers to the tasks of maintaining crops, livestock, milling, and other farming objectives. Players will first be required to purchase their own farm, outside of the city. There they will start off by growing various crops. If the quality of these crops is good, then they will receive money to purchase livestock and agricultural tools. They will be able to gain meat, milk, cheese, and eggs through the process of "Raising Livestock". Along with farming comes the production of chocolate through the harvesting of cocoa, as well as the production of breaded sweets. Players will also be able to monitor and use windmills. * '''Breeding: '''Players will be able to breed same-species animals, creating more companion pets for further use. Through breeding, players will be able to give the animals prenatal abilities that will make them stronger and more powerful. Breeding will allow you to gain more money and will give you greater Respect. * '''Tailoring: '''Tailoring is the art of creating fitted clothes. Players will be able to work at clothing shops, where they will be employed and taught how to sew, dye, and design. Tailoring is one of the most wealthy positions in the kingdom, offering loads of money. You will also be able to purchase clothes for a cheaper price, as well as make accommodations with your knew knowledge (i.e. color, attachments/detachments). * '''Mapcharting: '''Mapcharting is one of the easiest jobs in Xaverius, which requires players to explore the entire kingdom. Upon doing this, players will be able to craft and sell maps for money. The majority of buyers will be sailors and explorers. You can also trade single locations to other players, which allows them to fast travel without discovering them. * '''Mining: '''Mining is the act performed on ore veins, using a pickaxe. Ore veins generally replenish their ores after about a month (in-game) if the area is marked as "cleared". Otherwise, it replenishes in 10 days. Some veins (e.g. Ebony) re-spawn sooner, or later than the one month. Each vein, regardless of ore type, will yield three pieces of ore, and at most two precious gems. Different ore types can be melted into ingots, which can then be used for Smithing. '''Assassination Contracts: '''Assassination Contracts can be undertaken by single players or guilds, depending on the amount of targets in the contract. New Assassination Contracts can be activated every single day, each for different prices. These contracts will take you all across the land, pitting you against different targets. Contracts are ranked at different difficulty levels (1-10), and depending on how stealthily and clean your kills are will determine how much money you receive. '''Treasure Hunting: '''Players will have the option of looking for hidden treasure that can be found in chests across the world. All treasure found in the game can be sold for high prices. '''Freeing Slaves: '''Throughout Story Mode, players will be able to free slaves from the tyrannical guards that hover around the city. Freeing slaves will add a bounty on your head, but successful liberations will raise your Respect, as well as add new members to your militia. Players will be responsible for upgrading and training their soldiers. '''Tower Take Downs: '''Tower Take Downs allow single players or guilds to fight for their rights against the Royal Guards. After completing all Tower Take Downs in one given area, players will regain control of that territory (save the city). This will cause all guards to flee the area, allowing the player to free roam without hassle. '''Painting: '''Players will be able to purchase paint supplies from art shops. They will then be able to access Canvases at either their house or said art shops. This will allow them to create paintings or tapestries through an intricate system, which may then be sold for the highest bidder at Paint Auctions. '''Royal Fair: '''In Xavierus, a special event is held every Winter in honor of the Queen's nameday. This event is the Royal Fair. There are many activities to be undertaken at the Fair, each with it's own rewards and incentives for the player. *'Weight Lifting: 'Players will be able to compete against NPCs or other players in special Weight Lifting contests. Depending on how much you lifted, and how many reps you did, will determine how far your Strength stat increases. Placing first, second, or third will see you obtain a trophy, which can be sold, as well as a prize reward in gold. *'Acrobatics: 'By competing against NPCs or other players in Acrobatics competitions, players will be able to increase their Stamina stat (determined by how well they performed). Acrobatics will see players perform inhuman like feats, such as walking on the high wire, doing an extreme amount of flips, or trapeze acts. Placing first, second, or third will see you obtain a prize reward in gold. *'Archery: 'Depending on their level of Archery skill, players will be able to enter Archery contests. Shooting well and making bullseyes will increase your archery skill, while placing first, second, or third will see you obtain a prize reward in gold. *'Pageants: 'Players will be able to compete in pageants. Pageants are shows that will pit players against one another, seeing who is the best dressed and who has the best gear. Players will show off in three different categories: Armour, Casual, and Formal. Placing first or second will see you obtain a trophy, which can be sold, as well as a prize reward in gold. '''Fighter's Guild: '''The Fighter's Guild (called the Combat Guild) by some, is an elite organization of the best fighter's in Xaverius. The Fighter's Guild will help the player raise their defense and weapon stats, allowing them wield more powerful weapons. It will also increase their damage stat, as well as giving them higher Respect amongst citizens. The Fighter's Guild also comes with it's own quests. Contracts pertaining to the killing of infestations of rats, eliminating troublesome bandits, delivering packages, and escorting high-ranking nobles are all suitable jobs for a member of the Fighters Guild. '''Mage's Guild: '''The Mages Guild is a guild dedicated to the collection, preservation, and distribution of magical knowledge with an emphasis on ensuring that all citizens of Xaverius benefit from this knowledge. Members of the Guild receive many benefits, including training, services, and education in the established laws regarding the proper use of magic. Joining this Guild will increase the players Mana, as well as allow them to learn new spells. '''Gambling: '''Gambling matches can be held at any tavern in Xaverius. The player will be introduced to an intricately woven system, allowing them to gamble for high stacks of money. By pure luck or skill, they will be able to make loads of cash. This will increase their coin purse size, as well as their critical hit chance. However, cheating will cause your opponent to attack you. '''Drinking: '''Players will be able to host drinking parties with their Guilds or visit the taverns alone. Drinking will automatically rejuvenate the player's health, but will also deplete their Stamina. Once their Stamina has depleted all the way, they will pass out and wake up later with a hangover. After each hangover, the player's Stamina will increase. There are different types of alcoholic beverages, each with their own level potency. '''Smoking: '''Players will be able to smoke using pipes. Smoking increases your stamina, as well as sends your character into a free rush, which increases your speed. However, smoking is illegal in the city. Doing it in front of guards will have you arrested. With low Respect, people will report you. Different types of pipes can be bought, and there are three typres of smokes: Dobali, Tygrik, and Mandris. Selling any of these smokes will result in the player getting money. '''Strength Enhancers: '''Players will be able to sell and buy strength enhancing drugs (similar to Steroids), known as Pikes. Pikes will increase a player's Strength by six for 30 seconds. '''Sex: '''Players will be able to engage in sexual intercourse with different NPCs that they have developed a relationship with (including spouses). They an also perform this act with other players online, though with particular parameters. Sex can be performed anywhere outside of the city, and only in your house inside of the city. This act will increase your Stamina stat, as well as your Speed stat. Performing well will see the return of anyone you bedded; performing poorly, however, will decrease your Respect, and cause that NPC to never speak with you again. '''Appearance Customization (Haricuts): '''Players will be able to receive haircuts from different hairdresser establishments around the city. For a small price, they will be able to receive new hair cuts, as well as facial hair. Beware, however, that if you do not receive another haircut within the given amount of weeks, your original hair will start to grow back. If you have shaven your beard, stubble will begin to grow back over a period of time. '''Dancing/Singing/Musical Instruments Performance: '''These tasks require no skill, though dancing will deplete your Stamina after a certain period of time. Players will be able to perform at taverns, social buildings, and even the royal palace buy dancing, singing, or playing music. Players will be able to purchase voice, dance, and instruments from Music Shops, which will allow them to upgrade these abilities. Depending on how high of a level you upgraded these abilities will determine how much gold you receive. Performing well will earn you Respect; performing poorly might even cause some people to attack you. '''Monster Hunts: '''Monster Hunts can be undertaken by single players or guilds, depending on the amount of targets in the contract. New Monster Hunts can be activated every single day, each for different prices. These hunts will take you all across the land, pitting you against different targets. Monster Hunts are ranked at different difficulty levels (1-10), and depending on how well done and clean your kills are will determine how much money you receive. '''Babysitting: '''Babysitting is a simple tasks that can be undertaken by players of any race or gender. Parents will post signs throughout the city, requesting a need for a babysitter. Just contact them by clicking on the sign, and they will dish out a time and address. Make sure you're on time, or you won't be asked to babysit for them again. Depending on the type of family (i.e. middle class, nobles, etc.), determines how much money you receive. The amount of children determines this as well. You will spend up to 5 minutes watching, feeding, and bathing the children. '''Chauffeuring: '''Chauffering is a job that can be undertaken by anyone. It involves buying a carridge and horse and serving as a tour-guide-like chauffer. You will be able to transport nobles around the city, showing them the sights of Diamont, as well as being payed for such tasks. '''Sea Races: '''Sea Races are races that involve the character using their Stamina stats to swim around intricate courses. By winning these races, characters will increase their Stamina stats as well as recieve prize money. '''Land Races: '''Land Races are races that involve the character using their Stamina stats to run on foot through intricate courses, or use their mounts to gallop against other mount jockeys. By winning these races, characters will increase their Stamina stats, or their mounts' stamina stats as well as recieve prize money. '''Sky Races: '''Sky Races are races that involve the character using their winged mounts to fly through the sky around intricate Cloud Courses. By winning the races, characters will increase their mounts' stamina and power stats, as well as recieve large amounts of prize money. (Note: Even if you have the DLC Ominpotence skill tree ability of "Olympian Flight", you must still use a winged mount to enter the Sky Races. Skill Trees There are eighteen skill trees in the game, six for each style of play (Magic, Combat, and Stealth). They are as follows: 'Magic *'Alteration': The School of Alteration involves the manipulation of the physical world and its natural properties. This skill makes it easier to cast spells like Waterbreathing, magical protection, and Paralysis. *'Conjuration: 'The School of Conjuration governs raising the dead or summoning beasts from the Realm of the Beyond. This skill makes it easier to cast summoning spells, as well as bindings and Soul Traps. *'Destruction: 'The School of Destruction involves harnessing the energies of the elements. This skill makes it easier to casts spells such as Fireball, Storm Strike, Icepick, or Landslide. *'Illusion: 'The School of Illusion involves manipulating the mind of the enemy. This skill makes it easier to cast spells such as Fear, Infatuation, or Invisibility. *'Restoration: 'The School of Restoration is dedicated to the restoration of life. This involves healing, curing illnesses, poisons, and diseases, the fortification of attributes, shielding and preventing damage, and also includes some spells that manipulate the undead in various ways, most commonly causing them to flee. *'Enchanting: 'The more powerful the enchanter, the stronger the magic he can bind to his weapons and armor. 'Combat' *'Archery: 'Users of the skill, archery, are trained in the use of bows and arrows. The greater the skill, the more deadly the shot. All ranged weapons fall into this skill. *'Block: 'The art of blocking an enemy's blows with either a shield or weapon. Blocking reduces the damage and staggering from physical attacks. *'Heavy Armor: 'Those trained to use Heavy Armor make more effective use of Iron, Steel, Dwarven, Orcish, Centurion, Demon, Dragonplate, and Asgardian armors. *'One-Handed: 'The art of using one-handed weapons such as daggers, swords, maces, and war axes. Those trained in this skill deliver deadlier blows. *'Two-Handed: ''T'he art of combat using two-handed weapons such as greatswords, battleaxes, spears, and warhammers. Thos trained in this skill deliver deadlier blows. '' *'Smithing: 'The art of refining raw materials and combining them into improved pieces of armor or weaponry. Those trained in this skill can craft any type or armor. 'Stealth' *'Alchemy: 'Thte art of combining raw ingredients with matching effects to produce potions and poison. Those trained in this skill can even conjure potions that make them virtuall invincible for a short while. *'Light Armor: 'Those trained to use Light Armor make more effective use of Leather, Robed, Elven, Atlantean, Hide, Glass, and Husk armors. *'Lockpicking: 'The art of Lockpicking is used to open locked doors and containers faster and with fewer broken lockpicks. *'Pickpocketing: 'The stealthy art of picking an unexpecting target's pockets. A skilled pickpocket is less likely to be caught and is more likely to find valuables. *'Sneak: 'Sneaking is the art of moving unseen and unheard. Highly skilled sneaks can often hide in plain sight. '' *'Speech: The skill of persuasion can be used to get better prices from merchants and persuade others to do as asked. '''Post-Release Skill Trees (DLC) *'Vampirism: 'The attribute of vampirism involves becoming a creature of the night. This involves drinking the blood of others, rising through the ranks of your Coven, and becoming a soul-leeching Vampire lord. *'Lycanthropy: 'The attribute of lycanthropy governs becoming a ruthless hunter. This involves mauling and maiming, hunting the living at night, and walking amongst humans in the day. The light of the moon restores your health, and your howl can break mountains. Become the Alpha Wolf and rule your pack. *'Transmutation: 'The School of Transmutation involves harnessing the power of change. Become living, moving smoke, or transform yourself into fire. Do the same to your enemies, or the environment, by transforming them into the elements, or other objects. *'Omnipotence: 'The School of Omnipotence governs the divinity of the gods. Move mountains and cause natural disasters with your hands. Warp time, disentegrate your enemies, and even fly without effort; this is the life of a god. Statistics (Attributes) Statistics, or Stats, are non-skill attributes of one's character. The following are a list of stats that can be increased for more gameplay: *Health *Strength *Stamina *Speed *Intelligence *Agility *Sense Weapons and Armour Armour has been condensed into single pieces of equipment, called "Armour", rather than being seperated into curiasses and greaves. Helmets, gauntlets, and boots, howver, are included. Equipment weight has generally been re-scaled, making even the heaviest of heavy armors more realistic in weight; this is due in part to the significantly greater limits on the maximum inventory carry weight the player can achieve in Lineage. Heavy and light armors remain as the two available categories, and each follows a somewhat different material progression. Light armor favors hides, furs, robes, formal/causal wear, and leathers; heavy armor favors different metals throughout its course. Armor and weaponry degrade with use and thusrreqiure upkeep. If a weapon or piece of armor breaks, they can be improved at a grindstone or workbench, respectively. Races (Species) Freeplay players can craft their character using one of the six races of Xaverius. Each race is characterized by a specific power and passive bonus, as well as starting with a few skills at slightly higher levels. For example, Elves begin the game with 50 extra magicka, the ability to drastically increase their magicka regeneration rate for 60 seconds once per day, and five extra points in several of the magic skills. Playable Races *'Humans': The youngest race to roam Xaverius, yet the most influential with their power and weapons. They are expert scholars and athletes, and have the best military orginization and strategy in the land. Humans hail from Diamont City and it's sister towns. *'Light Elves': The second youngest race to take hold in Xaverius, the Light Elves are known for their beautiful architecure, as well as their devilishly gorgeous city of Valiant. They fly on Pegasi, wear golden armor, and are known to be amongst the only people to have a half-angel amongst their race. *'Dark Elves': Dark Elves have been around since the most ancient of times. During the Elven War of Scalliopey, a group of Dark Elves were possesed by heavenly spirits, thus creating the Light Elves. Dark Elves are by known means evil, but they do not take kindly to strangers. They are known for their dark magic, their thieveing skills, and reside on the dark, volcanic island of Porphyria. *'Orcs': The Orcs, known for their rage and craftsmanship, were driven from their home in the Everbane Desert, during the 100 Year Drought. Eventually, holing up in the Quakewraith, they struggled to find water still more. Till this day the Orc Tribes of the South still scrapple in a centuries old civil war. *'Faeries': Faeries, once thought to be a myth, came to Xaverius on Earth to help the humans become more peaceful. A once pacificst race, they take up arms in order to free the world from darkness. However, this curse has put upon them a wingless nature. Now, only Royal Faeries posses the beauty and abilities of the elden days. Holed up in the beautiful, floating city in the clouds known as Corbbida, the faeries have sacrificed much for humanity. *'Golems': The most ancient race in all of the world, Golems are the children of the Earth. Molded and carved by the gods from stone, these creatures have hearts of fire and bellies of iron. They are expert smiths, and are glorious element mages, known for their powerful Earth Spells. The Golems are unique in that they hibernate every seventy years. This allows them to go into a statue like state that heals them to the point of immortality. In this way, Golems are nearly undying. Humans.png|Humans (Left: Alchama Drake Admin; Right: Cyrus Watts Admin) Light Elves.png|Light Elves (Left: Illyana Lance Admin; Right: Jakob Valor Admin) Dark Elf.png|Dark Elves (Left: Braka Admin; Right: Agron Admin) Orcish.png|Orcs (Right: Tygaterian Admin) Faerie.png|Faeries (Violet Sao Admin) Golem.png|Golems (Septim Admin) Characters and Cast Jennifer Hale: Katherine "Kat" Gray Kari Whalgren: Queen Frost, Amora Claudia Black: Sif Roger Craig Smith: Troy Barton Grey DeLisle: Electra, Alexis Blaire Tara Strong: Pixie, Squirrel Girl Susan Eisenberg: Thundra Troy Baker: Namorian Vladimir Kulich: Colossus Coleen O'Shaughnessy: The Wasp Stana Katic: The Scarlet Witch Fred Tatasciore: The Giant, Modok the Gluttonous, Various Monsters Jennifer Martin: Medusa Travis Willingham: Thor Susan Blakeslee: Storm April Stewart: Natalia Romanov Carol Ruggier: Aria the Tamer Admins Verryick Wayne: Jakob Valor Mandy Rodriguez: Illyana Lance In-Game Orginizations Royal Guard.png|Royal Guard of Diamont City Leader: General Trygarius Motto: We are faithful and loyal to the family Fighter's Guild Logo.png|Fighter's Guild Leader: Argus Motto: For the bravery of man and the will of woman Mage's Guild.png|Mage's Guild Leader: Magnus Tyrell Motto: For the betterment of knowledge Blacksmith's Guild.png|Forging Guild Leader: Unified Leadership (10 Members) Motto: We craft what we know, we make what we want, and we forge with our hearts bountyguild.png|Bounty (Hunter's) Guild Leader: Electra Nazar Motto: No mercy. No sentiment. No purity. Elves.png|Valiant Order of the Elves Leader: King Cyrill Motto: Superiority GOlems.png|Vulkan Nation of the Golems Leader: Lord Colossus Motto: We Bathe in Fire Drakon.png|Drakon Order of the Ancient Ember Mouths Leader: Phyrric Motto: Wings. Breath. Fire. Corbbida.png|Faerie Kingdom of Corbbida Leader: Queen Gwendolyn Megan Motto: Peace is the answer to prosperity. Porphyria.png|Porphyrian Nation of the Dark Elves Leader: Agrios Motto: ''Darkness is our ally. Locations There are many locations in Lineage, each with a unique map and unique appearance. 'NORTH' Diamont City: The capital of Xaverius. Diamont City is home to the Hellfire Palace, Royal Guard, and is the home of Queen Frost. *Hellfire Palace: The Royal Palace of the Frost Family. Diamont Outskirts: The barren countryside around Diamont City. The outskirts are inhabited by shadowy Wanderers and demonic Orphei, who inhabit the abandoned forts that lie around. Dire Lands: Vast region of mining towns and danger, far north of Diamont City. The Dire Lands are home to fiery beasts and large looming giants, as well as miners who work for the city. *Vulcan: Home of the Golems and their king, Colossus. A vast city of stone and metal, hidden within the Chygrus Mountains. Hudsuve Town: Birthplace of Katherine Gray. This is a small farming town. Valiant: The home of the Light Elves. Valiant is a majestic city ruled by King Cyrill. It is full of festivals, life, and lights, and is the birthplace of the first half-angel, Scyra. *Higharch Citadel: Temple of the Elven God of Immortality, Tyrius. *Vantagor Citadel: Temple of the Elven God of the Oceans, Vyrik. Diamont City.jpg|Diamont City Hellfire.jpg|Hellfire Palace Diamont Outskirts.png|Diamont Outskirts Direlansd.jpeg|Dire Lands Vulkan.jpg|Vulkan Hudsuve Town.png|Hudsuve Town Allemanthea_City.jpg|Valiant Higharch.jpg|Higharch Citadel Gangor.jpg|Vantagor Citadel 'SOUTH' Everbane Desert: A barren desert in the south. Everbane was the original home of the Orcs, before it lost all vegetation. Now it has been taken over and is inhabited by the Hobgoblins. Quakewraith Desert: The new home of the Orcs. This abundant wasteland is filled to the brim with Orcish tribes, who war over one thing: water. You are (un)lucky enough to be caught in the midst of their century long civil war. Desert.jpg|Everbane Desert Quakewraith.jpg|Quakewraith Desert 'EAST' Needlfell Forest: The biggest forest in Xaverius, Needlefell is home to the hard-to-find Centaurs, and other dangerously poisonous creatures. *Tsangara Village: Home to many sentient woodland creatures in the Needlefell Forest. This village is guarded by the Woodland Patrons: The Wasp, Squirrel Girl, and The Giant. Wetrik Beach: A vibrant beach near the border of the Eastern and Western territories. It looks out across the Stygian Sea, and is home to many dangerous waterlife. Stygian Sea: A vast ocean on the east side of Xaverius. Contains much wildlife. *Nakandra Reef: Located in the Stygian Sea. This vast, beautiful sea is home to many deadly monsters, such as Dagger Sharks and Jawbreakers. Drakanof: Drakanof is a large lumber town west of Needlefell Forest. They harvest their trees from the Ember Woods, which sits right on their borders. Ember Woods: A large forest that sits beside Drakanof. The animals inside have increasingly become more hostile and corrupt as lumbering in the area has increased. Needlefell Forest.png|Needlefell Forest Westrick Beach.jpg|Wetrik Beach Stygian Sea.png|Stygian Sea Nalkandra Beach.jpg|Nakandra Reef Tsagura Village.jpg|Tsangara Village Drakanof.png|Drakanof Ember.jpg|Ember Woods 'WEST' Jotun Wastes: A frozen wasteland. Explorers speculate that it was once a vast ocean, until it was frozen over during the 100 Year Winter. Now it is inhabited by all sorts of dangerous creatures. It is the least inhabited location by man in all of Xaverius, and is ruled by the Frost Giants. Dalvaak Plains: A frozen countryside, plagued by an endless blizzard. This is the home of the Barbarian tribes, who inhabit the land and raid the various towns that dot it. Agresian Sea: The cold, freezing waters in the west. Full of uncharted terriotry, the Agresian Sea spawns monsters daily. It is home to a massive serpent, as well as the Agresian Crab, which has recently migrated to warmer waters in the East. Silverhills: A dark, gray wasteland ruled by The Scarlet Witch. She resides in her Tri-Tower, watching over the oblivious and waiting for prey to wander into her midst. The Zrecback, a large demon, guards the front gates with much fury. *Delbott Caverns: A deep system of tunnels and caves within the Silverhills. Home to many poisonous monsters and creatures. Enchanted Plains: A vast area of darkness, run by Amora. Amora, a powerful necromancer, has her demon armies patrol the plains and kill anyone who enters. You must come here to defeat Modok the Gluttonous. *Palace of Lust: The Palace of Lust is a castle of darkness and temptation, home to Amora. *Temple of Tyke: A large temple that is home to a dangerously powerful creature...It is devoted to the goddess Tyke; the Dark Elf goddess of Blood. Jotun Wastes.jpg|Jotun Wastes Dalkaav.jpg|Dalvaak Plains Agresian Sea.png|Agresian Sea Silverhills.png|Silverhills Delbott Caverns.jpg|Delbott Caverns Enchanted Plains 2.jpg|Enchanted Plains palace.jpg|Palace of Lust tower.png|Temple of Tyke Enemies (This section will be updated as more information about the game is released). '' 'LIGHT' Hobgoblin 2.jpg|'Hobgoblins Location: Everbane Desert''' Galgamix Raiders.jpg|'Galgamix Riders Location: Needlefell Forest' Asgriags.jpg|'Asgriags Location: Needlefell Forest' Torkeses.jpg|'Torkeses Location: Dire Lands' Pustull.png|'Pustools Location: Needlefell Forest' Wanderer.png|'Wanderers Location: Diamont Outskirts' Tygoons.png|'Tygoons Location: Everywhere' Royal Mages.jpg|'Royal Mages Location: Diamont City, Guard Posts' Dread Barks.png|'Dread Barks Location: Needlefell Forest' Warthogs.png|'Warthogs Location: Ember Woods' Winks.png|'Winks Location: Ember Woods' Hobgoblin Shaman.jpg|'Hobgoblin Shamans Location: Everbane Desert' Jackal.jpg|'Jackals Location: Ember Woods' Mutant Orc.jpg|'Mutant Orcs Location: Quakewraith Desert' Crystal Wraith.jpg|'Crystal Wraiths Location: Ember Woods, Needlefell Forest' Pickpocks.png|'Pickpocks Location: Everywhere' Slyke.jpg|'Slykes Location: Anywhere there is a Necromancer' Necromancer.jpg|'Necromancers Location: Everywhere' 'MEDIUM' ' Centaurs.jpg|'Centaurs Location: Needlefell Forest''' Orc Lancer.jpg|'Orc Lancer Location: Quakewraith Desert' Orc Beserker.jpg|'Orc Berserker Location: Quakewraith Desert' Dagger Sharks.jpg|'Dagger Sharks Location: Argresian Sea, Stygian Sea' Stygians.jpg|'Stygians Location: Ember Woods' Western.jpg|'Royal Legionares Location: Diamont City, Guard Posts' Banshee.jpg|'Banshees Location: Silverhills' Gluttons.jpg|'Gluttons Location: Enchanted Plains' Stormchaser.jpg|'Stormchasers Location: Dalvaak Plains' Orpheus.jpg|'Orphei Location: Diamont Outskirts' Necroid Rider.jpg|Necroid Riders Location: Silverhills, Ember Woods, Enchanted Plains Clytius.jpg|'Claituses Location: Ember Woods, Enchanted Plains' ' 'HEAVY' ' Hobgoblin Rhinox.jpg|'Hobgoblin Rhinox Location: Everbane Desert' Orc Bruiser.jpg|'Orc Brute Location: Quakewraith Desert' Atlas.jpg|'Atlesian Centurion Location: Jotun Wastes' Leevers.jpg|'Leevers Location: Diamont Outskirts' Frost Giant.jpg|'Frost Giants Location: Jotun Wastes' Glacehound.jpg|'Glacehounds Location: Jotun Wastes' Augur.jpg|'Augurs Location: Everbane Desert, Quakewraith Desert' Octavor.jpg|'Octavors Location: Silverhills' Ettin.jpg|'Ettins Location: Silverhills' Blizzard Wolfs.jpg|'Blizzard Wolves Location: Dalvaak Plains' Necroids.jpg|'Necroids Location: Enchanted Plains, Silverhills' Necroid Century.jpg|'Necroid Centuries Location: Enchanted Plains, Silverhills' Jawbreaker.png|'Jawbreakers Location: Agresian Sea' Vampires.jpg|'Vampires Location: Silverhills, Dire Lands, Enchanted Plains' Werewolf.jpg|'Werewolves Location: Silverhills, Diamont Outskirts' ' 'STORY BOSSES' ' First boss.jpg|'The Grockrile Location: Diamont City' Boss 2.jpg|'Ballistaer Location: Diamont Outskirts' The Rotwood.jpg|'The Rotwood Location: Needlefell Forest' XeGFE6K.jpg|'Alexis Blaire Tsangara Village' BOss 4.jpg|'Dyhorn Location: Quakewraith Desert' Orcish Bullzerker.jpg|'Bullzerker Location: Quakewraith Desert' Third boss.jpg|'Great Inferni Location: Wetrik Beach' Argesian Crabs.jpg|'Agresian Crab Location: Wetrik Beach' Thundra.jpg|'Thundra Location: Dalvaak Plains' Elektra.jpg|'Electra Location: Dalvaak Plains' Enemy Combat4.jpg|'Sciron Location: Diamont City (Slum District)' Zrecback.jpg|'The Zrecback Location: Silverhills' Scarlet Witch.png|'The Scarlet Witch Location: Silverhills' Modk.jpg|'Modok the Gluttonous Enchanted Plains' Amora.jpg|'Amora Location: Palace of Lust' Collosus.jpg|'Colossus (Possessed) Location: Vulkan' Medusa'.jpg|'Medusa Location: Diamont Outskirts' Storm.jpg|'Storm Location: Diamont City' Black Widow Lin.jpg|'Natalia Rominov Location: Hellfire Palace (Cooking Quarters)' Black Widow (Second Form).png|'The Black Widow Location: Hellfire Palace (Catacombs)' tHOR 2.jpeg|'Thor Location: Hellfire Palace (Upper Chambers)' Emma Frost.jpg|'Queen Frost Location: Hellfire Palace (Throne Room)' ' 'MISC. BOSSES' ' Lauffey the Giant King.jpg|'Lauffey Location: Depending on if you chose Kill or Mercy in the 'Tycoon for All' '' Side Quest, he will either be in Diamont City (Kill) or Jotun Wastes (Mercy)' Nightmare.jpeg|'Nightmare Location: Diamont City''' Solid Steel.jpg|'Solid Steel Location: Dire Lands' Sir Sampson the Frog.jpg|'Sir Sampson the Frog Location: Wetrik Beach' Iaeptus king of the Atlases.jpg|'Iapetus, King of the Atlesians Location: Depending on whether you read the Atlesian Tablet or not, during '' 'The World is a Burden' '' quest, Iapetus will appear in the Jotun Wastes (didn't read) or the Dire Lands (read)' Valkeryie.jpg|'Valkyrie Location: Vulkan (Catacombs)' Extravagor.jpg|'Extravagor Location: Enchanted Plains (Temple of Tyke)' Naga.jpg|'Naga Location: Agresian Sea' Magma.jpg|Magma, Queen of the Torkeses Location: Dire Lands Drakon.png|'Various Dragons Location Everywhere (This symbol represents the entire Drakon Order)' Soron.png|'Soron the White Wolf Location: Diamont Outskirts' Morgana.png|'Morgana the Blood Boiler Location: Silverhills' ' Development History Special Editions Downloadable Content/Expansion Packs Downloadable Content *'Legacy Costume Packs/ Legacy Costumes Bundle:' There are 3 Legacy Costume Packs that will be purchaseable at game launch. The first two packs will be sold for $3.99, with the second for $2.99 The first pack is the Jean Grey Costume Pack, for Kat , that includes The Phoenix, Dark Phoenix, and White Phoenix of the Crown costumes. The second costume pack is for Troy , and has costumes for Classic Hawkeye, Modern Hawkeye, and ''Marvel's The Avengers ''Hawkeye. The final costume pack, for Sif , includes (Classic) Sif and Modern Sif costumes. These packs will be put together into a Legacy Costumes Bundle pack later on in the year, which will retail for $9.99. *'Post-Release Skill Trees Bundle:' There are a total of four new skill trees that will be purchaseable a week after launch day. Each skill tree can be purchased individually for $0.99 or can be wrapped up in the Skill Trees Bundle pack that can be purchased for $4.99 The first skill tree to be included is ''Vampirism, which allows the players to undertake a series of side quests that will ultimately lead to them becoming vampires. The second skill tree to be included is Lycanthropy, which allows the players to go on a ruthless hunt which will end them becoming werewolves. The third skill tree is Transumutation, ''which sees players gain the ability to change their physical state, such as transforming into smoke, lightning, or fire, as well as their size. The final skill tree to be included is ''Omnipotence, ''which gives the players the ability to perform god like acts, such as turning back time, disentegrating enemies on the spot, and even self flight, or stone skin. This Skill Tree Bundle will be the only thing to include Post-Release Skill Trees for Lineage. Expansion Packs Corbbida Journey to the floating city above the clouds: the Faerie Kingdom of Corbbida. Following Queen Megan's journey to earth, the city was put into the hands of the evil Prime Minister, the Monk. Upon returning to the city, the Queen was kidnapped. It's up to you, a newly hardened hero, to answer her magical distress call and travel into the clouds to save the city from destruction. New weapons, new armor, new characters, and a whole new story awaist in this first expansion pack to Lineage. Porphyria Porphyria; the molten island home of the Dark Elves. As a direct follow up to the events of Lineage, Porphyria sees you, the player, journey to the ancient home of the Dark Elves to answer their call for help. Never have the trusted an outsider, but they have heard of your defeat of the evil Queen. Their request? The gods are angry with them, and soon the demonic prince of fire, known only as Aetherius, will rise from the earth to consume the land of the Dark Elves. Your mission is to stop him; by any means necessary. Never have you attempted to kill a god, but there's a first time for everything in this all new expansion pack for Lineage. Trivia *This is Actingoutlove's first game, and her first collaborative effort on Injustice Fanon Wiki! *Enemy Combat was coined as "Free Kills" by early fans, due to the fact that allows you to sit back and let enemies kill each-other, dispensing free loot. *The character Namorian was leaked through a description of Electra, which then prompted the developers to release images and character bios on the Atlanteans of Xaverius. *The cover of Lineage was changed only months before the game was released. News Gallery 9/3/13 via Website First boss.jpg Boss 2.jpg Galgamix Raiders.jpg|Galgamix Raiders ready to attack Guilds.jpg|A guild in formation Hobgoblins.jpg|The fearsome Hobgoblins of the Scorchedlands crave victory! ONline1.jpg|GvG (Guild vs. Guild) Enemy Combat.jpg|Enemy Combat- When enemies attack each other due to statuses, or rivalries, in the game Enemy Combat 2.jpg|More enemy combat Needlefell Forest.png|Needlefell Forest; What mysteries await?! Farms.jpg|Performing Farm Labor gives you free food, money, and experience! 9/6/13 via Website Battle in Woods.jpg Character Custimzation 2.jpg|Customizing your character involves an intricate, yet fun, system Silver Sable.jpg|The ''Silver Sable spell allows you to paralyze enemies for a matter of moments Phoenix Jena.jpg|Kat Gray using her Phoenix Presence, in Story Mode. This is an example of a Cosmic Wight. Ward.jpg|''Ward'' is an important spell for an Mage; it blocks oncoming ranged spells, depending on how strong the wielder is third boss.jpg abf.jpg|An archer's best friend! Hobgoblin 2.jpg Centaurs.jpg Hobgoblin Rhinox.jpg Westrick Beach.jpg Desert.jpg Diamont Outskirts.png SifLinage.png|Sif, one of the three main characters 10/11/13 via Website Character Custimzation.png|More character customization qfvn.jpg|In-Game Marriage Orc Beserker.jpg|An Orc Berserker, ready to destroy BOss 4.jpg Pixie.jpg|Pixie is an important character; She will help you on your quests through the Everbane and Quakewraith Deserts Orc Lancer.jpg|Just because your character is an Orc, doesn't mean the territorial Orc's of the Quakewraith won't hesitate to attack you Orc Bruiser.jpg western.jpg Asgriags.jpg|Asgriags are fiercely territorial Ill.png|An admin in action Elektra.jpg|Electra will stop at nothing to silence you; this is her sole purpose as Xaverius's most famous bounty hunter 10/12/13 via Website Countryside.png|The countryside of Xaverius is inhabited by wonderful farmers and workers Horde.jpg|Magma, queen of the Torkeses, can not be taken down single-handedly; as shown here by the Fighter's Guild Mages Guild.jpg|The Mage's Guild University is settled at the north of Diamont City, near the great Asperian Lake The Bounty Guild.jpg|Electra runs a tight ship at the Bounty Guild; a special organization made up of the deadliest women in Xevarius Thundra.jpg|Thundra, a fierce warrior from the frozen West, has been employed by Electra to hunt you down xeGFE6K.jpg|Alexis Blaire, an assassin from the heart of Diamont City, is as skilled as she is beautiful; and she is drop dead gorgeous Fighter's Guild.jpg|The Fighter's Guild's elite members Leevers.jpg 10/12/13 via Atlantis Trailer Nalkandra Beach.jpg|Nalkandra Reef is a dangerous, yet beautiful place mines.jpg|Deactivating mines will increase your Stealth skill Wildlife.jpg|Wildlife is common in the oceans of Xaverius; some are kind, and some are not Treasure Hunting.jpg|Treasure Hunting goes to a whole new level, as you search sunken vessels Dagger Sharks.jpg|Dagger Sharks; the princes of the sea attack.jpg|Harpooning: Hunting bigger fish with bigger things 10/14/13 via Website Argesian Crabs.jpg Collosus.jpg|Colossus does not trifle with the lives of mortals Enemy Combat4.jpg Frost Giant.jpg|Frost Giants in Lineage are some of your most powerful foes Glacehound.jpg|Glacehounds have a camoflauge effect; you won't see them until it's too late Tsagura Village.jpg|Tsangara Village in Needlefell Forest; home of the woodland creatures and the Guardian Wood Spirits tba.jpg|Wasp is one of the fierce Guardian Wood Spirits Scarlet Witch.png|The Scarlet Witch is a temptress trained in the arts of magic 10/14/13 via Modok Trailer MODOK.jpg|Modok the Gluttonous is the fiercest demon around! MODOK2.jpg|Modok will take your entire party to defeat! mock.jpg Amora.jpg|Amora controls Modok the Gluttonous from behind the scenes! 10/14/13 via A Mage's Life Trailer Firewall.jpg|''Firewall'' is a powerful sell, entrapping your enemy in a geyser of flame and doing +7 burn damage! Witche's Glare.png|''Witche's Glare'' increases your speed and allows you to petrify enemies for a few seconds Paradox.jpg|The spell Paradox instantly teleports an enemy it hits halfway across the field, giving you a chance to heal or flee Hidden Aura.jpg|''Hidden Aura'' is a new spell that gives the player the ability to restore half their health; however the recharge time is dramatically long Argos.jpg|''Argos'' is an Elven spell that distracts enemies, allowing you to go in and attack; the trance is broken when you make contact Frostbite.jpg|''Frostbite'' freezes enemies in their tracks Restore.jpg|Every mage knows Restore; a spell that gradually restores your health over time Repulse.jpg|''Repulse'' sends your enemies back, causing stumble damage for them! Hype.jpg|''Hype'' super charges any melee weapon you wield, causing extra damage Allegiance.jpg|''Allegiance'' causes enemies to fight for you for a short period of time Rocketbomb.jpg|''Rocketbomb'' launches firebolts into the maws of enemies Vibrational Shock.jpg|''Vibrational Shock'' causes splash damage as well as shock damage to surrounding enemies Splash Damage.jpg|''Avalanche'' causes intense splash damage and has different magnitudes (1-10) Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Actingoutlove Category:RPG Category:Marvel Spin-off Category:Lineage